


The Hybrid

by JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Episode: s04e04 Bad Moon Rising, Gen, My First AO3 Post, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shapeshifting, That Lycanwing Story but with a twist, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches, With A Twist, forgot about that - Freeform, they come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd/pseuds/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd
Summary: My name is Liana Haddock Stoikdittir. I am the eldest daughter of Chief of the Tribe of Berk, Stoick the Vast and his wife Valka.There is something about us that not many other people in our tribe know about. Something that has been hidden in our tribe for hundreds of years...The supernatural world exists. Only fully coming out with the moon's cycle, and not just on full moons…
Relationships: Stoick the Vast/Valka
Kudos: 1





	1. Their First Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intro chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick facts (PLEASE READ)
> 
> \- Not fully influenced by the moon’s cycle, just represents when the powers are more active/powerful
> 
> \- Can control all types of shifts, including partial, half and full shifts but takes a lot of training, hard work and power as well as a stable mind (more will be explained later) 
> 
> \- First shift happens after first kill - animal or another human, doesn’t matter
> 
> \- Only a select few within the clans are part of the paranormal and can tell who is who. Very much live in harmony most times. 
> 
> \- There are the ‘Borders’ who are perfectly human but know about the paranormal
> 
> \- Paranormal, not supernatural, as there are more than witches and werewolves
> 
> \- Since the first of their kind, male witches - or warlocks - only gain their power at 18 to 20. Either when they encounter another witch or have an extreme case of adrenaline rush. Female witches are born with their powers though fully manifest when they are toddlers - let us just say baby babble is dangerous as a witch, no extra explanation needed :)

\---3rd person pov---

Screams, cries, and tears 

Screams, cries, and tears welcomed a baby girl into the world

A very normal healthy baby girl

Or so it seemed ...

For this girl is of one of the abnormalities that shouldn't exist in the world.

'What _about the girl?_ ' you ask. ' _How is she so different?_ ' you plead.

Well, this girl is born with a werewolf father and a witch mother in a seemingly ordinary village that doesn't have a single idea that there is a whole other side to life itself. Another side to life that the Gods have gifted them.

This girl had to hide part of herself from the rest of the village. She would have been fine and accepted in this society for who she is - but because of who her father is - she would never be accepted as their future leader. 

For as you can see, the baby's father is none-other than Stoik Haddok the Vast, Chief of the tribe of Berk. The baby's name is Liana Haddock, daughter of Stoik Haddock, and future Chief of Berk - that is if her mother does not bere a son before Liliana turns eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :)
> 
> Comment below <3


	2. Growing up (with magic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

Liliana Haddock, a beautiful young girl that also grew into her elegance. She excelled in both academics and deadly swordsmanship, surprising the village with every passing day.

From the age of around six, her mother, Valka, started teaching the young witch the Arts of her ancestors. Learning to harness nature. Learning the key components in spells and potions and correcting mistakes in her ancestors’ grimoires as she grows. Learning the dangers of the tempting dark magic and the corruption it may bring to the user.

This was all while also learning her other half - her shifter half - from her father. Learning to control her emotions and the power of her first kill, as after that, only then may she have her first shift when the moon is full.

“With great power comes great responsibility. The power you have now is only a tiny little fraction of what you will have. Learn to control this amount and the rest becomes easier.” Stoick said to her four-year-old daughter, one evening the day before a full moon. 

With this power, she was also a trouble maker - though no one knew - she never got caught. The calm of the midday sun was always disrupted by loud bangs followed by screams in the middle of the village square every day, never expecting it was caused by the young heir - although if you look closely enough, there was always a trail of light blue dust leading towards the chief’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I put that reference there, 
> 
> it was intentional.
> 
> No, I don't regret it

**Author's Note:**

> Yes English is my first language
> 
> No, it's not Beta'd 
> 
> Judge me <3


End file.
